The Tale of Warring Worlds
by Lord Gale119
Summary: Transported to the final fantasy universe, Naruto must find a way to survive. Trained by Cloud, He must fight off specters of the past, as well as the future. Mass X-over w/ Naruto, FF, and DMC. Naruharem, Demigod Naruto.
1. Prelude 1221

"True strength is the will to keep fighting for those you care about, regardless of the danger. Because if you have no one to care for, you can never be truly strong. Once you fight to protect, you will never be weak again. Until then, you will always be beaten. This is the Will of Fire."- The Maraki motto.

The Tale of Warring Worlds.

Prologue.

The two statues stood across from each other, one glaring, and the other staring impassively. At the foot of each statue, two pairs of blood-red eyes were locked on each other. The bloodlust emanating from the two teens was staggering, and the sheer force of the chakra they exuded was enough to levitate the nearby ruble of the destroyed cliff walls. As Red eyes with slitted pupils looked into the other boy's Tomoe encircled ones, he felt a wave of sadness and anger wash over him. And as they launched themselves across the gap, their signature techniques blazing, one question ran through his head.

"_**Why…?"**_

--

Then, two and a half years later, they stood before each other again, one looking up, the other staring downwards. His traitorous friend's coal black orbs met his own sky blue pair, and in a heartbeat, he was beside him, slowly drawing his blade, with his other hand on his old friend's shoulder. As the chokuto sliced through the air on a collision course with the other boys back, one thought was stuck in the blonde's head.

"_**WHY?!"**_

--

And now, they confronted each other for what seems likely to be the last time one year later. With grim determination, they drew their blades, acknowledging each other's decision. Both nod, and after a moment, they sprang forward, swords flashing. In a flurry of strikes, the raven-haired young man went on the offensive, pushing the blonde back. They leapt back after the deadly dance bored them, each doing the same hand signs before announcing in unison,

"Sannin ougi: Sekai Mon!" Twin doorways of light burned into existence beside the two shinobi, the conflicting forces having an effect not even the Densetzu No Sannin could foresee. The two gates of energy began to combine, resulting in a flash of light and heat that enveloped all observing, save one. And thus, the Tale of Warring Worlds begins.


	2. Memories

Hello hello! Gale here! I want to thank anyone who takes the time to read this tiresome piece of work. It just came to me while I was writing Kira, and, well, this is what happened. I plan for it to be a Naruto/FF7-10/DMC X-over. Well, let's see how I do!

I'll be naming chapters after songs from here on out, as well as choosing songs that fit the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Naruto, any of the songs and bands listed, or a ps3. (cries.) I do, however, own Takai okada, hs gunblades, and a few other characters you'll be seeing. Now, read it!

Warring worlds chapter 1:

--

There was no light in this realm, wherever he was. Even the dull light from the furball's cage was no longer there. He simply drifted through the inky blackness, waiting for something to happen. As he floated further, a strange sensation began to come into existence. It started as a small pressure on the inside, and then steadily grew, turning into pain. As it reached head-splitting levels, he began to see things. At first, he couldn't identify them, but as more came, they slowed down, eventually slowing the point where he could see that they were moving, like windows to strange events and people;

A man with blonde hair spikier than his own, wielding a massive, complicated Zanbatou bigger than any swords (aside from Kubikiri Houcho and Samehada) he had ever seen. But the grace this man used his sword with was unnatural, as if the blade weighed no more than a small stick in his hands. Even Zabuza and Kisame had trouble with their blades. But this guy was perfectly balanced…

Several children were gathering around a polluted-looking lake, taking handfuls of water and drinking slowly. When they were done, each had a sickly green gleam to their eyes and an emotionless look on their face…

And then a blue-haired man, his long bangs covering his face, wielding a two-bladed katana. The teen growled. He didn't know what it was, but something about this guy really pissed him off…

Then, the blonde haired man was fighting the blue-haired man, who had some friends, both with similarly colored hair. His Zanbatou was drawing deadly patterns in the night air, and several times, it separated, revealing it to be at least five or more blades combined into one. The blonde was losing, until a red flash pulled him along, allowing him to escape…

Now, a group of people, all who seemed to be friends, were fighting some giant, armored, dragon-like monster. When the blonde man finally arrived (he was beginning to like this guy.), he was thrown into the air several times by his teammates, finally managing to drag his blade along the beast's spine, effectively killing it. Somehow, he managed to land safely, despite being fifty feet up in the air… What would the next flash reveal? As suddenly as the flashes had started, a new sensation arrived to replace the now-distant pain. He shuddered, feeling tidal waves of killing intent, hatred, and anger all wash over him, consuming his small black world. He could tell, this next image would be one he would like to forget a thousand times over.

Long silver hair fell down to his ankles. He wore all black, with several crisscrossing belts around his waist. He wore pauldrons on both shoulders, and looking closely, the word "S.O.L.D.I.E.R" could be seen, set into the metal. In his left hand, he carried an inhumanely long sword. The thing looked to long and unbalanced to even be of use at all. But… something just felt…wrong about his very existence, his being alive. The man radiated hatred, loathing, and rage, yet he seemed at ease, like his hatred was exuded naturally and he didn't even bother to control the monstrous killing intent. A smooth, low voice echoed in the blonde's head, like a recording playing in a cave.

"_I will…never…become a memory." _ And, unbidden, a single word leapt to his lips, a name he knew belonged to the man in his head.

"Sephiroth…"

But what happened next was one of the most terrifying moments of the blonde's life. The man named Sephiroth turned, as if he heard the almost silent whisper, and smiled. Once more, the calm tones of Sephiroth's voice were heard, only this time, he was speaking to the teen in front of him.

"Hello…Naruto-kun."


	3. Lost!

-_-^-_-

Konoha

"_WHAT?_!"

Kakashi cringed, shrinking away from what many feared, and what no one on earth wanted to fight: a pissed off Tsunade. On a matter concerning Uzumaki Naruto. Especially when said Blonde was missing, along with the team he went with on the latest "Rescue Sasuke" mission. Which only Hattake Kakashi had come back from, babbling about "flashes of light" and "S-rank jutsu."

"Please, Hokage-sama, calm down! I-"

"Got some of my best shinobi _and_ the boy I consider a _son KILLED!_" The Godaime Hokage finished, seething in rage. As it was, she was barely restraining herself from killing one of the village's best jounin then and there. Kakashi decided not to drag it out- it would definitely be hazardous to his health.

"Hokage-sama… there is a chance…that the team of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Mitarashi Anko, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Higurashi Tenten, and possibly even Uchiha Sasuke… are alive and well." THIS got Tsunade's attention. She stiffened, and then pulled Kakashi by his vest until they were eye to eye.

"Explain, Hatake. NOW." Kakashi gulped. The look in her eyes said, "Either this is good, and I let you keep your life, or it's bad and I kill you so slowly, Time will stop."

"W-well, you see, Hokage-sama, both Naruto AND Sasuke used the same technique: the Sekai Mon. I-it opened some kind of third door, and every one but myself was sucked in. I swear, Hokage-sama, I didn't run! It just wouldn't take me with them!" The copy nin pleaded, an almost impossible sight…but, then again, when Tsunade's in charge, a lot of things change…like the underage drinking laws, for example. Seriously. Gai was never happier when Lee fully developed his Drunken fist skills…and so was the owner of the local bar, who had to have it repaired several times before Lee finally left him alone. But back to business.

The Sekai Mon (World Gate) was an S-class Sennin technique. Only three people had ever mastered it. The Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya (which explained how Naruto knew it.), and Orochimaru, which explained how Sasuke knew it. The jutsu was invented to be used during the shinobi wars, but a mistake in the development altered the technique so that instead of opening a miniature black hole in the midst of your enemies, it instead opened a door of light that could transport you to another world. They knew this because… well, they had gone through, being young, and foolish, and blah, blah, blah. They had waltzed right in, taken a look around, then left against the two male member's wishes, with Tsunade dragging the two out of the slowly closing doorway. Luckily, Both the original creators were still alive, so that meant there was a way to get Naruto and his team back. Tsunade took a deep breath, then…

"_**JIRAIYA!!!" **_The Godaime bellowed, the sound vibrations cracking several of the walls in the office. The volume of the shout was unnecessary, seeing as the White haired sage was directly on top of the roof, taking a nap and giggling perversely in his sleep. After the rather rude awakening, he stuck his head through the window complaining loudly.

"Nandaiyo? Tsunade, I'd just gotten the princess to take off her-"

"Jiraiya, if you finish that sentence, you'll find yourself in a smoking crater…in Yuki No Kuni. Now get down here." The Gama Sennin finally began to look serious, and flipped his way into the office, landing in his usual spot next to the desk. He cast a questioning eye over the paperwork scattered over the desk, before it rested on the report on Naruto's latest mission…The three letters he saw next to every name on the report scared him more than a horny Orochimaru. Uzumaki NarutoAge: : M.I.A.

_____________________________________________________________________

And that's a wrap! Well, I gotta say, writing is so damn fun! Thank you to all who took the time to read, and /or write up a review. I appreciate it. ^.^


	4. requiem for a Dream

HEY, Gale here! Merry Christmas/happy holidays, guys! These are all my special updates for you guys! ^^ Sorry bout being soooooo late with all of these. :P It's hard to remember to put them up when I'm done to be honest. So yeah. I have so many fanfics in progress I can't always keep up or live up to expectations; mine or my readers. ^^" sorry. And about the last update, the one with the bold text and all....yeah sorry. it even cut out part of it! The nerve of this site!

*Naruto whacks him over the head with the Buster Sword*

Gale: OW~! What the hell was that for?

Naruto: You have YET to get on with the real story, and I'm stuck here without Hinata-chan! What do you have to say for yourself?!

Gale: I know my rights! And you shouldn't even HAVE that yet! Gimme!

*tries In vain to take the sword away from Naruto. Hinata peeks out of the corner of the window/screen/page, and waves apologetically.*

Hinata: Sorry About this…let's just get on with the story. *sweatdrop*

(there is also a poll on my profile now, asking for pairing options. Please check it out.)

Chapter four: ~Requiem for a Dream~

--

The blonde-haired man looked up from the map, looking over the horizon to the east. He didn't know why, but he felt an almost inexplicable pull, as if something was calling him in that direction. He shook his head to clear it, his spiky blond bangs waving in front of his face. In the past year, he had really let his hair go; it was now the length it had been at three years ago, but the spikes it fell into naturally were much more numerous. He looked out to the east once more, before hearing his companion call out.

"Cloud! Are we going to sit there all day? We have a job to do." Takai Okada was … odd, to say the least. He almost never spoke rudely, unless it was around friends or whenever he thought others weren't looking. He was always polite, never breaking the perfect image he set up in peoples' minds. Whenever he had to fight, Takai always opted to stay silent, never letting his emotions get the best of him. It reminded Cloud of how he used to be; All action, no talk.

Now, things were different. Cloud had opened up, and slowly, but surely, he was letting the past go. Hell, he had even made a few jokes here and there. Sighing, the head runner of Strife Delivery service gunned the engine on his bike, Takai doing the same, and the two sped off. Why had Reno wanted to meet them?

--

The phone rang incessantly, bringing the occupant of the office closer to the breaking point. _'Goddamn it, how can a guy get any sleep with so many clients?'_ Finally, he picked up the receiver before the answering machine took over.

"Devil May Cry, how can I help you?"A few minutes later, the white-haired man was pulling on a red trench coat over the red and black vest he always wore, strapping his dual pistols to his waist as he did so. As he was heaving his large sword onto his back, a bell rang at the front door, signaling a customer. Instead, it turned out to be someone else. A young man with similarly colored hair and his arm in a sling walked in, a worried look on his face. The taller man had a contrasting expression on, his carefree attitude left open to the world.

"Yo, Nero. Still hiding it, I see." The tall man commented nonchalantly. The younger man scowled.

"Hey, Kyrie just needs a little while to adjust to it, that's all." He shot back in his girlfriend's defense. The older one just chuckled.

"After all _that_, she still needs to adjust? Nero, you really know how to pick 'em." Nero looked about to retort, but the taller man cut him off.

"Nero, I got a job, and, ta' be honest, I think I _might_ need some help. And you, younger bro' are the perfect shoe-in for this one." Nero narrowed (heh, bad pun.) his eyes suspiciously at his older brother. The incidents from six months ago were still fresh in his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wary of the answer. Dante smirked,

"It looks like some demon or other opened some kind of portal. I'm s'posed to investigate, and if it's a door to the demon realm, I close it. But what the portal looks like is unheard of: It's made a' light, and glows gold and white. And…" He grinned mischievously, "They never said what to do if it's _not_ a demon portal…" The younger man cursed, already curious about his older brother's newest assignment.

"Damnit, Dante… Fine, I'll come, just make sure we'll be back soon enough." Dante grinned. This was gonna be _fun_.

--

In the darkness of the mindscape, Naruto was just barely dodging Sephiroth's sword. Dealing with this psycho was bad enough, but that weapon of mass decapitation just made it worse. Sephiroth, catching the young shinobi eyeing his blade, chuckled darkly.

"Do you like this nodachi, Naruto-kun?" Another swing of that insane blade, just missing him by a hair. "It's called Masamune. A wonderful name for it, no?" His voice rang out again, taunting the young blonde much like he had with Cloud- he stopped, puzzled.

Cloud… How long had it been since they had last fought? And how on earth did Cloud Strife, a false S.O.L.D.I.E.R., beat him, the highest-ranking S.O.L.D.I.E.R. in the -now disbanded- organization? No matter, he would find out soon enough, once he managed to kill this _child's_ mind and take over his body. Now if only the boy would

"Stay STILL!" Sephiroth grit his teeth, swinging the blade in wild patterns, hoping to take the boy's head in one swing. Yet the _boy_ _still_ evaded him. How did he do it? This was more infuriating than anything he had ever encountered. Other than Cloud, every person who had ever angered him had died, yet this _brat_ was able to dodge his every swing. It pissed him off to no end. And, apparently, Naruto knew it. Forming a cross-shaped hand-seal, he silently whispered the name of his signature jutsu.

"_Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu…"_ Several replicas of the blonde prankster phased into existence, causing the silver-haired angel's eyebrows to lift as he studied the technique. _'Hmmm, he does show potential, but his technique is flawed- it won't last very long with that energy structure…'_ He repeated his thoughts out loud, making the blonde Nin scoff.

"I don't need compliments from a psycho like you." The young man shot a glance around, looking for any sign of - THERE! A speck of light, just a pinprick in the distance, but that small light brought hope to stranded ninja. He began to run towards it, hoping against hope that he could get there before- He had to duck quickly, narrowly evading Sephiroth's Masamune. How had that monster gotten in front of him? He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and twisted slightly, only to find the real Sephiroth standing behind him. (A/n: Think of when Ichigo grabbed Byakuya in Bleach.) The silver-haired man whispered,

"Thank you for showing me such a useful technique…Naruto-Kun." The blonde managed to flip through the hand signs for Kawarimi No Jutsu, and replace himself with one of his Bunshins, only for the unfortunate copy to be bisected twice by the two long swords. Naruto winced he felt the pain of being cut into fourths from the clone, but it couldn't be helped. He dashed around the stunned Sephiroth into the growing light, slowly returning to consciousness…

--

"..to…"

'_Ugh…Shut up…I wanna sleep…'_

"…Uto-kun!"

'_Huh? That sounds like' _

"Hinata-Ch-Chan?"

'_Did I just call Hinata "Chan"?'_

"N-naruto-Kun! P-please wake u-up!"

'_Huh?!'_

"I-I hear you, Hinata…Chan…"

'_I said it again! Why am I calling her that?' _To Hinata's credit, she was holding herself together pretty well, considering the massive blush she was sporting. '_Di-did Naruto-Kun just say Hinata-_chan_?'_ Her crush's next words snapped her out of it, however.

"Ummm…" He sat up, looking around. "Where the hell are we?" The timid Hyuuga blushed, admitting,

"I-I…d-don't know…" The two cast their gazes about, searching the immediate area for…something…they were in what seemed to be the middle of a vast plain, the ground cracked and brittle. The horizon stretched on forever, under the strangest sky they had ever seen. Silver and gray swirled together, churning and roiling endlessly. (A/N: Similar to the desert Squall walks through in FFVIII.) They saw no one anywhere… Naruto glanced over at Hinata. She wasn't taking the teleportation very well, and the blonde knew he had to do something. For some reason, a sad Hinata just didn't sit well with him.

"Well, at least we know we're alive, right?" The blonde questioned, knowing the girl's response.

"Ano, Naruto-kun…H-how do Y-you know we're alive at all?" The shy girl inquired right on script. Naruto grinned, chuckling.

"Because I'm sure the afterlife wouldn't be this boring!" The joke got the desired response. It started as a simple giggle, then grew into a chuckle, then finally, Hinata's tinkling laugh echoed around the wasteland. As she put her hand up to cover her mouth, Naruto's own hand shot out and grabbed hers. She looked at him in confusion, remnants of the smile still on her -admittedly, very pretty- face. He grinned.

"Don't cover your smile, Hinata-Chan." She looked at him inquisitively, and he smiled again. "You look pretty when you smile." Any and all self-control Hinata had was instantly gone as she fainted, a massive blush adorning her features. For once, Naruto actually noticed this, and stared, puzzled, at her still-blushing face. _'What the hell? Why would Hinata-Chan faint if I just grabbed her hand?'_

"_**Kit, You are strong, I will admit that, but Kami, you can be so FUCKING STUPID!!"**_

'_The hell, Fur ball? What do you want?'_ Naruto shot back mentally, annoyed that the Kyuubi would bother him now of all times. He could hear it's evil laughter.

"_**Kit, how long have you known White-Eyes?"**_

'_You mean Hinata-Chan?'_ Naruto thought for a minute, recalling his past meetings with the shy heiress. _'Uh, I'd say…seven or eight years, including the academy.'_

"_**Exactly. Now, has there ever been a time when she **_**wasn't **_**nervous around you?" **_

'_Around me? Why would she be nervous around me?'_ In it's cage in the mindscape, the Kyuubi ground it's teeth. The gaki had the _nerve_ to remain ignorant?

"_**You…Chibi…AHO!!"**_ The demon roared in his head, making the Blonde slightly dizzy.

'_I am NOT a mini-retard, you son of a bitch! Why don't you just get it over with and tell what the hell you're talking about!'_ The immense fox smirked, infuriating the teen even more.

"_**Heh heh heh…You know, the "Son of a bitch" jab isn't insulting in the least, seeing how I **_**am**_** a species related to canines…"**_

'_Damnit, Baka-Kitsune, Just shut up and tell me what you're talking about!'_

"_**Aren't we being a **_**little**_** contradicting here?"**_

'_AARRGGH!' _Naruto was close to the breaking point, and the Kyuubi kept on pushing him.

"_**I heard that, Gaki…Hmmm, wasn't there a song like this? How'd it go? … Ah, yes: Everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge…Hmmm, oh, right…And I'm about to break." **_

'_You fucking BASTARD!!!' _The teen screamed at the demon, who merely chuckled.

_**"Sigh, fine, fine, I'll tell you…White eyes likes you, gaki. She probably wouldn't even care that you have me inside you, as long as you were her friend…or more…" **_The Bijuu trailed off, laughing at the shocked look on its container's face. _**"It wasn't that you grabbed her hand, it was that you said she looked pretty!"**_ The demon was laughing uproariously now, and Naruto was doing his best to ignore it. _'I'll just have to ask her about that later, then.'_ He thought, staring at her unconscious form. He had to admit, Hinata _was_ very pretty, even by the Hyuuga's standards. And over the past few years, she had…filled…out nicely…yeah. Wiping away the miniscule trail of blood leaking out of his nose, he looked away from her torso and over to her face again. Sighing, he stared at her.

'_Y'know, Kyuu?'_

"_**Know what, brat?"**_ The Kitsune asked, genuinely intrigued.

'_I think I'm insane.'_

"_**Impossible."**_The teen looked up at the ghostly image of the Kyuubi that accompanied the voice, confusion crossing his features.

'_Why would that be impossible?'_

"_**Because I blocked off any mental trauma that I myself didn't cause."**_

'…_You're sick, you know that, right?'_Another laugh.

"_**Kit, I was aware of that millennia ago. Now, why do you say you are insane?" **_Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

'_Because, for a second, I thought Hinata-Chan was prettier than Sakura…Huh?'_ Naruto shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. _'Kyuu, did you do something to me?'_

"_**Other than the obvious…yes."**_

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, jumping up, before remembering who was lying next to him. He sat back down, glaring at the spectral fox._'Kyuubi, I want to know exactly _what_ you did to me that somehow erased my affections for Sakura.' _The Blonde thought solemnly. The Fox began snickering.

"_**Kit, that was never true love. That was your mind, desperate for some kind of… attention, fooling you. You never loved that pink-haired bitch. Your true soul mate is one who would love you even if they knew of me. All I did was remove the barrier your mind created."**_ The fox was entirely serious now, and Naruto was just shocked.

"Someone…who would love me… even if they knew…" He whispered. That certainly wasn't Sakura…If anything, knowing about the Kyuubi just made it worse…No, he could see now how clear it was. Sakura was not for him. But…who was?

--

AAAAND CUT!

Ok, so how was it? REVIEW! this story has the most reviews out of my 3 naruto stories...I don't know why.

Now, about the harem:

1)Sakura won't be in it. Don't ask for her to be in it, cuz she never will be. I Don't. Like. Sakura.

2) Tsunade won't be in the harem. Why? She's the creepiest cougar In anime I have ever seen. . It's disturbing.

3) I WANT to include others, but I'm afraid too many choices will make decisions harder. If you think otherwise, please tell me.

4) Hinata and the Kyuubi are in, and are not about to leave.

5) I'm not including Tifa in the harem, even though FF7 is one of the main FF stories in this fic. She and cloud belong together. Plain and simple as that. . I'll probably regret it in the end, but hey, There's always others.

Now, the last item of business........Do you think there should be lemons? I'm not good at them, and I'm trying to get better, but I want opinions on what should be included.

Please r&r!

And remember:

Gale loves you all! ^^


	5. Grain

Alright, new chapter! Sorry if it's short…. I have a few chapters prewritten, and this story is from, like, a year ago…. I wasn't as good at writing nor were my chapters very long….

Now, I woul dlike to reply to one of my reviews here:

To Hitokiri: I can certainly understand the…awkwardness of reviewing a lemon… I can totally understand. And I was thinking of maybe making a new "story" just for any lemons I may write… Also, I doubt any lemons would actually have an effect on the story, they'd just be for the pervs out there like….well, I guess me… yeah, sorry. As for Naruto meeting Cloud, we'll just have to wait and see…or you will. *evil laughter*

Naruto: Ano….you know laughing like that is bad for you…right?

Gale: Meh, could be worse.

Kakashi: Remind me why I'm not in this again? Naruto could die out there and we would never know! And what about Sasuke? Same for hi- THWAK! (Kakashi goes flying)

Gale: Speak not of sasugay in my presence. (looks to looming shadow) Good job.

?: Sheesh, I went easy on the poor guy…

Gale: Well, We can't all be shaved Gorillas like you, Domon. (Domon nods sagely)

Domon: Too true, too tru- HEY!

--

Disclaimer: You all should know by now that I own zilch….except Takai ….and not even him.

--

Cloud was bored. The trip to the house Reno had called him to over a year ago was the same. Hell, everything was the same. Sighing, he paused at the steps, and then an idea came to him. Smirking, he turned to his business partner, and waved him to the door.

"You first." Takai, sensing something was up, simply raised an eyebrow, drawing his right gunblade, Zeus. He clicked a switch on the hilt, and snapped the weapon upward, straightening the hilt so that it more resembled a sword. As he did so, the blade moved upward to cover the barrel, locking in place a second later.

Stepping forward, he opened the door, and walked inside…to see a red-haired man with two crimson crescent-shaped marks on either side of his face swing a long, telescoping rod at his head. The delivery boy brought his gunblade to bear, blocking the man- Reno, he guessed- 's weapon. Reno stared at Takai in indignant surprise.

"Oi, oi, OI! You aren't Cloud! Where the hell is that sucker?" The red-haired man demanded, eyeing the new guy. Takai had shoulder length black hair, with zigzagging blonde highlights that appeared natural, two long blonde bangs hanging down on either side of his face. He wore a white shirt with a blood-red collar that came above his chin, with a triangular design on the front.

He wore a necklace with a strange cross inside a circle on it. The line down the center was straight, but the one going across was wavy. This symbol was everywhere on the guy; It was like it was his logo or something. He also had sleeves that weren't even attached to his shirt, and were bound onto his arms by bandages. These were a faded maroon color, as were the bottom halves of his pants. His boots were steel-toed, and, from, the look of it, steel-heeled as well. Reno shuddered. A kick to the balls would definitely hurt with those things… The newcomer pushed with his gun's blade, sending the red-haired man sprawling. Turning back to the doorway, he glared at the spiky-haired man standing in the doorframe.

"You knew he was going to do this, didn't you?" He snapped accusingly, sheathing Zeus and turning back to the man on the ground. Reaching out a hand, he helped Reno to his feet, the older one smiling.

"Hey…you're a lot better than I thought! Maybe I'll call for you instead of Cloud next time." He quipped, grinning good-naturedly at the two deliverymen. Cloud narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

"Not if you want us to go through with this job…whatever it is." He threatened, whilst simultaneously requesting an explanation. Reno shrugged apologetically, turning to the corner of the room, where a hidden door was opening. The other two looked that way as well, to see Reno's partner, Rude, step into the room, accompanied by a handsome man with short white hair. The man smiled slyly, which elicited a frown from the blonde faux- s.o.l.d.i.e.r. Cloud, though clearly unsettled, nodded to the man, showing a certain respect.

"Rufus-san."

"Cloud."

Takai simply half-bowed, knowing when not to piss off important businessmen. Cloud felt uneasy. This was most likely not another "Bodyguard" request, though he had turned down the first one, despite the fact that he had ended up doing the job indirectly. He would just have to see what the famous man wanted. However, before he could ask, he saw Takai tense and inconspicuously form a sign with his pointer and middle finger: He had detected someone watching them. Cloud turned back to Rufus, his eyes speaking for him. The Shinra president sighed theatrically, before lazily raising his hand and snapping his fingers. The air beside the ivory-haired man wavered, like a mirage, before a young man materialized before them.

He too had white hair, though his was slightly longer and pulled back in a multitude of small spikes, with a few wisps hanging down over his brow. His icy blue-gray eyes spoke volumes about his character: intelligent, with a strong sense of justice, and the cunning to back it up. His face was obscured by a gray facemask, covering his features from his eyes down to his chin. He wore a blue and black vest with gray trim, and baggy white pants tucked into black boots with armored greaves strapped on over them. The tails of the mask were wrapped around his neck, and the gray fabric fluttered in a nonexistent wind. He also wore a similarly colored cape that seemed to add an air of regality to him. He had a tekko on each arm, the black and silver metal rattling slightly as the man stepped forward.

Cloud was surprised to see two cross-shaped chakrams strapped to the man's back. Yuffie would be ecstatic if she saw the quality and deadly looks of these things. They had seen much use, yet they were still in near-perfect condition, meaning no cracks, no lost edges, and no chips or fissures. These were weapons of the highest quality. The young man, obviously a shinobi of some kind, turned to Takai, nodding respectfully.

"You detected me." It wasn't a question. Rufus smirked at the ninja, before turning back to Cloud.

"Cloud, the job I am requesting you take is an investigation mission. You see, while Shinra may be done and over with, we remnants still have our ways of knowing when something is amiss. Recently, however, we detected a massive surge of energy quite unlike any we've ever encountered. It's not a product of the life stream, nor is it any man-made force. We have already pinpointed the location, but we want you and your associate to go there for us. And you needn't worry about money. Once this is done, you'll receive a most … appropriate amount." The smirk on the Shinra president's face unnerved Cloud, just as it always did. The businessman had a tongue of silver, and he was always aware of what others felt. It's why he did these things on purpose: to make almost everyone around him nervous or insecure. And what was the deal with the ninja? Before he could voice his question, Rufus cut him off.

"This young man is Edge. He is an… operative I have been assisting as of late, and he wishes to accompany you. I have witnessed his skills in combat, and I must say, he would certainly give you a run for your money." Cloud said nothing, as did Edge. Takai simply nodded, all business. Sighing, the blonde looked at his partner, waiting for an approval. With the slightest of nods, he got his answer. Turning back to Rufus, he took a deep breath…

--

Aaaaand I'm evil!

XD Bwahahaha!

(kakashi, wrapped in bandages, hobbles over)

Gale: The hell happened to you, pink eye?

Kakashi: Why are there twenty of you? One is bad enough…

Gale: silence. (glares evilly. Kakashi smirks.)

Kakashi: Whatcha gonna do? I'm a shinobi. you're just a scrawny kid typing at a desk.

Gale: True, but I have something far more powerful than chakra…Author powers!

Kakashi: W-what? Impossible! (gale snaps fingers) …that didn't do anyt- KRAKOOM!

(Kakashi's headless corpse falls to the ground.)

Alucard: That was fun.

Gale: wasn't it now? ^^

R&R ppls, or no more funnies or whatnot for you!


	6. voting, decisions, and I need help!

Yo! Gale here!

I just wanted to put up an author's notice for everyone who DOES read this story....well, it's a lot more popular than my otherstories, that I know.... Well, anyway. ^^

First issue is the Harem voting. I noticed a grand total of 13 people voted. NOT what I was expecting, and not for the pairings I was expecting. The four who got the highest votes (a grand total of 2 each) were:

Anko

Rikku

Rydia

Patty

I'm kinda glad to see patty and Rydia in there ....I must confess, I had to have lolis in here at some point or I would snap and start writing gibberish As a plus I have not yet introduced Dante and Nero to the world of Final Fantasy, so I have an opening to introduce Patty in. ^^ Now, I realized that SEVEN girls, which is what would happen if I included all the winners, is too much. I am not a big harem fan when I'm out for plot. Maybe a lemon collection, sure, but not plot. So, with that said, we have a NEW issue: Which 2 or 3 girls is in? One must be eliminated. I'm also surprised Yuffie didn't score higher....maybe it's cause she isn't Drop dead sexy like Tifa... *rubs chin.* If you want to vote last minute for any other girl, feel free. If they surpass the votes of any of these four, they will inducted and the number of spots will lessen. I'm secretly rooting for Yuffie....

Second, I also want opinions on Naruto himself. A few things must be made clear first though.

First, Naruto isn't going to be pure godlike, nor is he going to have a true bloodline, unless I can find a really DEVIOUS way to fit it in. Second, There is very little chance of him learning more jutsu. He has Rasengan in all it's versions, including some of my own design, but he will not have an Uchiha's Hashigan Jutsu library. (hashigan=loser eye. That's basically my opinion on it for the most part. Except Itachi.) There are several paths I can go for him to become the demi-god I have planned, however.

1st path: Naruto is trained by Cloud (which would already make his power level skyrocket by itself), trained to use materia beside Chakra, and perhaps, somehow, given an odd mako infusion. I have a very good idea of what to do with him if this happens, and I can assure you, it will be Badass.

2nd path: Naruto is trained by Dante, makes himself a gun, and is blessed with the epicness that is Devil Trigger by Kyuubi, Sparda (somehow) or maybe both. This Naruto will use Jutsu a little more often, but will have little need to due to DT and Devil Arms, which come with this package. A little bonus you might call it. Nevan may or may not automatically become part of the harem if this happens, and will not be counted...cuz...she's a guitar....

3rd path: He is taught the TRUE ninja arts by Edge, uses Chakrams alongside what I am giving him, and becomes a stealthy speed demon...litterally. The rest is something of a secret for this one.

So there you have it. Pm me, email me, Review, doesn't really matter. Just get your point across, tell me what you want to see, and then sit back and enjoy the show.

Now, I'll diverge from Warring Worlds onto my other fics.

In Within Saphire Eyes, I will adress several issues, but my other problem is what to do for Naruto (again.). Mainly the fate of his Humanity and how he fights.

1) Hanyo/Youkai or no?

2)His pairings become hanyo/Youkai or no?

3)He gets Tenmongan or no?

4a)Naruto uses Katana and a certain Batoujutsu style or no?

4b)Naruto uses a certain red and blue pair of scimitars with Niito Ryuu or no?

5)what does he summon?

Again, I thank you for reading, and I thank you even more for offering whatever advice, opinions, or thoughts you have. This is one of my less decisive fics, due to how I let others help with the paths it takes, and any input is welcomed. ^^

Lord Gale119


	7. Between Two Worlds

Yo, Gale here. ^_^ This was originally 3 chapters- two short, one longer- but I put em together due to recent complaints about shortness...lol. Now, before I get on with this, I'd like to adress a few things.

To the Anon who called themselves "Skeptical," I think you should get the facts straight. I believe you might want to watch, or rewatch, the Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children movie. See, Zabuza and Kisame DO have trouble with their swords, as a matter of fact. Zabuza may have flung it around, but he was nowhere near as fast or as agile with it as Cloud is with his Buster sword and Tsurugi. Kisame as well, though to a lesser extent. They both have to deal with Momentum and physics, something Cloud bypasses completely. Cloud makes the First Tsurugi, a sword that is _Seven blades combined_, look like something you'd give to a kid to play pirate with.

Now, not only was your argument flawed, you were also very rude. I can understand you wanting to correct what you might see as a mistake, but how you said it and presented yourself doesn't do your argument any good. "Why lie and try to make Final Fantasy seem better," I am not trying to do that at all, partly because I don't have to in this aspect, but partly because the comparison, as far as I can see, was pretty true and accurate. And if you're going to leave flames and insults behind, then don't be a coward and log in instead of being anon. You aren't making any friends here.

Now, on a happier note, I was delighted to see that more people voted, and I'm happy to announce the results as:

In first place so far: Rydia with 6 votes

second place: Yuffie and Rikku tied with 4 (I'm counting review votes as well.)

And Third place: Anko with 3 votes.

Now, it seems very likely that Rydia will win, but I know better than to assume. So keep voting, guys and girls! It _does_ make a difference, just not in politics. XD

Also, I seriously need you guys to tell me which of the three "paths" Naruto will take!

Remember, they are:

Soldier Naruto: (trained by Cloud mainly, mako infusion, Materia use.)

Devil Naruto: (Trained by Dante mostly, Gets DT, some Devil's arms, and a gun or two)

Shinobi Naruto: (Trained by Edge, becomes a mixture of several ninja genres and types.)

I have ideas for each of these, and only one can win, so please vote for this! It's in reviews only, because the pairing poll is still up.

Naruto: Wait...you're leaving my fate to be decided by the readers? What the hell, man!?

Gale: Would you rather I give these things to Sasuke? He seems to be turning into a better villain lately...

Naruto: HELL NO!

Gale: Didn't think so.....

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Naruto, not Final Fantasy, not Devil May Cry, and I don't even own Takai and Team Regane! The only thing I do own is the shit I'm gonna pull!

--

'_Wh…What happened?'_

Floating…

'_I-I can't be…'_

An abyss of white, softly glowing all around.

'_B-but I was just--! I can't be _dead_! I…' _

It enveloped her, holding her gently.

'_But… I was just there… talking to him…I remember that! Where _were _we? Why am I here!?'_

And then… a presence. Not one of the living, but certainly not of the dead. The aura of the dead can't feel this…_warm,_ can it?

"_My, my… a visitor… you know, it's been two years since I was last visited, and that was only for a few brief moments. But _you_ I don't know."_

'_Who… are you? Why am I…here?' _The voice giggled slightly, and the light receded slightly, exposing the ground to be covered with flowers of all kinds. She was standing in a clearing large enough to hold a small group of people, with crisp grass tickling her ankles. The small laugh came again, from behind her. She spun, hoping to get a glimpse of who was talking to her, but… there was no one there. The laugh sounded again, behind her once more. The voice, a young woman's, spoke again.

"_You'll see me when I want you to, not before. As for where we are… this is… your un-polluted mind, the part of you away from your lifestyle, your fears…your family. This is your true sanctuary, my dear."_ With that, the rest of the white disappeared, revealing a beautiful field, with breath-taking scenery of mountains, forests, and a clear sky._'Such a blue sky…it… reminds me of _his _eyes…'_ she thought wistfully, taking in everything at once with a single glance, the way she had been taught. The sun's rays shone down gently, casting a warm glow upon the entire scene.

"_This place truly does resemble your name…Hinata…Truly…"_

Slowly, the world began to fade again, but before it was all erased, Hinata caught a glimpse of brown curls tied with a pink ribbon, and the voice gave one last message before she woke.

"_You can always talk to me, Hinata, and I, you. We are linked now, and you may always return here… It is, after all, your soul." _The Indigo-haired girl smiled happily and nodded, before the world of the living reclaimed her.

'_Hai, Arigato!'_A laugh was her only response.

--

Senju Tsunade was pissed. Not break-in-a-wall pissed. Not Shatter-every-bone-in- Jiraiya's -pervy-body-pissed.

Tsunade.

Was.

_**PISSED.**_

Naruto was missing, Hinata was missing… They had managed to get a lock on the chakra signatures of the others, but… the two… One was like a son to her, the other loved him, and nobody had any idea where they were. Kami knows, they could even be dead… _'NO! Don't think thoughts like that! They are alive they are alive they are ALIVE!'_ She repeated this mantra of a sort until she calmed down. She would have to stay calm if she was to keep things from getting worse. With a click, the door opened, and Shizune came into the office, leading a team of three.

"H-hokage-sama, these three were selected by Jiraiya-sama to go through with the plan." The aging kage looked them over appraisingly. Finding them to her liking, she simply asked,

"Who are you guys?"The single male of the team stepped forward,

"Team Regane reporting for duty, Hokage-sama."

--

Cloud took a deep breath, then said,

"Alright. We'll take the job." Rufus smiled, obviously pleased. Cloud glanced over at Takai, trying to see his reaction. As usual, there was none. Rufus gave Reno a look, and, taking the cue, the redhead held out what looked like a computer chip. Taking it, Cloud gave them a look of confusion.

"They're coordinates. Install that into a nav device, and it will point the way." Reno explained. Cloud nodded, and turned to Rufus.

"Is that all?" He asked, getting a nod from the former president. Cloud nodded in turn, and the two headed for the door, Edge following behind. Cloud passed the chip to Takai, who slid it into his bike's nav system.

Takai's bike was different from Cloud's. Very different. For one thing, it was all silver and grey, practically the opposite of Cloud's color scheme. And while Cloud's bike had "wings" that hid and stored his blades, Takai's bike-Dubbed "Posiedon"- had wings that functioned as doors, with sections for his two gunblades-Zeus and Hades. As well as the two side wings, there was a third part that moved to complete the shell, covering Takai's back when driving. It ad a few other tricks, though he had yet to divulge these to Cloud or any of his other friends. As he started the Posiedon up, Takai looked over at Edge, asking,

"What about you? Do you have transportation?" The ninja nodded before walking over to the garage by the house. But instead of going inside, he walked around, and, moments later, came back leading a Chocobo. Cloud raised an eyebrow. It had been a while since he had seen one of those. The ninja climbed aboard his mount, and gave them a nod, signalling that he was ready. Cloud revved his Fenris, and took off, Takai and Edge close behind.

--

Hinata woke slowly, only just aware of her surroundings. Soon though, a smiling face filled her view, and she realized where she was. With a startled "Eep!" She sat upright, her face bright red. Naruto laughed, standing from where he had been sitting, Hinata's head cradled in his lap, and offered her a hand. She took it, alebeit with an embarrassed look on her face, and let him help her up.

Looking around, the two noticed something strange...the sky was changing. No longer wild and unpredictable, the silver and grey began to merge, swirling together and concentrating on one point. Then, the landscape shifted. The grey blanket of a sky seemed to disintegrate, burning away into nothing, and with it, the plain vanished as well.

Now, they stood on a cliff, looking down on a massive city. From far away, it resembled Konoha, but the grey metal the walls and buildings were made of made it seem far more imposing. And the bleak scenery did nothing to alieviate it either. The sky was still grey, though this time it was full of clouds. Ruins surrounded the city, Skeletons and reminders of some past horror. Naruto felt...._drawn_ to the city, like something there was calling him. He turned to Hinata, who was staring at the city as well, and he knew; If they were going to find answers, that was the place to start.

Taking Hinata's hand, he led her down the cliff, taking care to choose his path wisely. She raised no objection, though she was still red in the face. When they reached the bottom, Naruto reeled as the sensation grew, nearly overwhelming him. Hinata was affected to a lesser degree, which is why she was able to warn the blonde.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata's cry broke the spell for an instant, and that was enough for Naruto to dive out of the way as something barrelled by, nearly taking him with it. A second later, two more blurs zoomed past, kicking up massive amounts of dust. Naruto picked himself up, shaking the dirt of his jacket and trying to figure out what happened. Looking in the direction the strange things went, Naruto was surprised - and terrified- to see them turning around. He drew a kunai, and saw Hinata assume a Jyuuken stance out of the corner of his eye. This time, however, they weren't nearly as fast, and Naruto could make out what they were.

Two of them were similar; angular metal contraptions on two wheels, one black, one grey. The other one _really_ surprised him. It was a very large yellow bird of some kind, with incredibly long legs and a draconic appearance. Astride it sat a man who bore a striking resemblance to Kakashi. They slowed to stop a few yards from the two ninja, who were still ready to attack at any time. As the rider of the black machine stood and removed his goggles, Naruto gasped. He knew this man. It was the exact same person he had seen before his encounter with Sephiroth, the man with blonde hair and the zanbatou. The man called out,

"You two aren't hurt, are you?" Naruto shook his head, Hinata following suit.

"No, not really." The older blonde sighed in relief, then got off his bike, extending his hand. Naruto shook it, and so did Hinata after Cloud offered to her as well, while introductions took place.

"My name is Cloud Strife. This is my partner, Takai, and this is Edge." The two mentioned nodded respectively, and Cloud turned back to the two teens. "And you are?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Hinata Hyuga. We're kinda lost." He said the last part sheepishly, and Cloud chuckled.

"Well, you were certainly going in the right direction. If you were heading for Edge." He said, thumbing in the direction of the city. Takai stepped foreward, his eyes narrowed. Before Cloud could say anything, his partner interupted him.

"Just why exactly are you here? What were you doing?" He demanded. Naruto wracked his brain for something convincing, when Hinata spoke up.

"We sort of just..._got_ here. I have no idea why." Cloud suddenly looked serious, and his tone matched his expression.

"You mean you just...appeared out of nowhere?" he asked, to which Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Cloud sighed, then turned to Takai. "We can't leave them here, and I don't think bringing them to Rufus is a good idea either..." He thought about it, then asked his partner, "7th Heaven?" Takai nodded, saying,

"It would be best. I don't think they'd be safe wandering in Midgar. With Tifa, at least, they'll be okay." Cloud looked over at Edge, as if asking _'this ok with you?'_. The shinobi nodded, and Cloud turned back to Naruto and Hinata. "Do you two need transportation?" He asked, not expecting Naruto to grin.

"Nah, we're fast. You'll see." Cloud smiled, then got back on his bike, as did Takai. Together, the group sped off towards the city. Cloud smiled. _'I think we may have found what Shinra was looking for.'_

--

Naruto was right. Both he and Hinata _could_ keep up with the three. And it was during this time that Hinata chose to talk with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," He turned his head, seeing her toubled expression.

"What is it, Hinata-chan? Something wrong?" She bit her lip, looking more worried.

"I don't know....H-how do you know we can trust this Cloud person?" He chuckled, then turned back to her.

"I just know. If I explained it, you'd think I was crazy....I don't want that..." Now Naruto looked troubled, though he brightened up soon.

"But we're almost there! It shouldn't be long, and then we'll find out, alright?" His smile was contageous, and soon Hinata was smiling as well. It'd be fine. Naruto would see to that.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the call returned. This time, it was far stronger, and it seemed to dominate his very will. And yet...the closer he drew to the city, the more it let up. Then he saw it. There, stuck in the ground, was a massive sword. As they drew closer, Cloud seemed to notice, and slowed his bike. By the time they reached the weapon, they had come to a stop. Cloud looked from Naruto to the sword, asking simply,

"You like it?" Naruto shook his head to clear it, then replied.

"That's not it...it's just....that's what's been calling me...I can tell.." He stepped up to the sword, running his hand over the metal. It was caked with dirt and rusted, but it was definately not for show. It was single edged, and had a rectangular hand guard. The whole thing reminded Naruto of Zabuza's Kubikiri Hochou, only much more angular. He placed his hand over the handle, and looked back at Cloud.

"May I?" He asked simply, to which Cloud responded,

"You can try." Naruto turned back to the weapon, and grabbed the hilt. His eyes grew wide and Hinata gasped as he yanked upwards, pulling the sword from the earth easily. Naruto tried to heft the weapon, only to find he barely needed to. Hinata was, to say the least, surprised. '_How can Naruto-kun lift that thing? It shouldn't be possible to lift a sword that big with only one hand!'_ Almost immediately, she chastised herself for doubting Naruto. He had done the impossible so many times before, so why doubt him? Turning her attention back to the blonde of her dreams, Hinata was amazed to see Naruto swinging the massive sword around like it was a mere kunai. And apparently, so was Cloud.

The blonde ex-soldier stood stock still, astounded that this strange boy was able to use the Buster sword so effortlessly. It should have rejected him, yet he says it _called_ him? This _was_ a mystery...but one to be solved later. Calling out to the teen, he said,

"Naruto! Bring that with you!" When the whiskered blonde gave him a questioning look, Cloud continued. "We'll talk later. First, we get to 7th Heaven." Naruto nodded after a second, then rested the blade on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Hinata! It seems We have places to go!" He exclaimed withh a grin. She blushed again, managing a "R-right!" before following the others as they took off.

--

Whatever Naruto and Hinata had expected 7th Heaven to be, it was _not_ a bar. Naruto stared at the sign outside, his eye twitching slightly. Hinata seemed at a loss. Cloud, seeing the looks on thier faces, smiled.

"What were you expecting?"

Naruto shook his head. "Whatever it was..."

"It wasn't this." Hinata finished, her pale eyes wide. The blonde swordsman chuckled, then went inside. Takai and Edge followed suit, though the latter looked slightly annoyed. Naruto, seeing some of the glances people were giving him -and more importantly, Hinata, with her looks and pale eyes- ushered the girl inside, closing the door behind him.

Once again, it wasn't as expected. The bar itself wasnt too different from those Naruto had seen before, but the bartender was something else entirely.

Tifa Lockheart owned and ran the 7th Heaven bar, which, according to Cloud, doubled as HQ for his delivery buisness and tripled as thier apartment building. The bartender was something else herself. Long black hair shimmered with every movement, trailing behind a body that seemed to be all curves. And when Tifa saw them walking through the door, her face lit up, and she rushed from the counter she had been cleaning, into Cloud's waiting arms. Takai smiled slightly, like he was used to seeing this. Edge remained stoic, though Naruto would later swear he saw the hint of a smile under his mask. When Tifa had finished hugging Cloud, she pulled back, grinning happily.

"You're back early." She commented, then she saw the others, and a look of worry crossed her face. "Who are they? And..." Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what was in Naruto's hand. "Why on earth does he have the _buster sword?!_" Cloud sighed, and ran a hand through the numerous spikes in his hair.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. For now, though, these two," Both Cloud and Tifa looked towards Naruto, who gave a big smile, and Hinata, who smiled sheepishly. "Will have to stay somewhere." Tifa nodded in understanding.

"Alright, but on one condition." Naruto blinked. He had been expecting this lady to say no.

"And that is...?" He asked. Tifa smiled and pointed to the two shinobi.

"You two have to help me with the bar!" She exclaimed, causing Naruto to face-fault. As the whiskered teen picked himself off the floor, he felt someone slap him on the back. He turned and saw Cloud standing behind him with a big grin on his face.

"You're in for a great stay, Naruto, Hinata. Welcome to Edge."

--

There you have it, the latest installment of Warring Worlds! Remember to review, vote, and vote again! The poll has been updated to allow 2 votes per person. I thought it already was, my bad. ^_^"" Now, I suppose I should explain why I was bashing Kakashi earlier... Simply put, he deserved it. He may be popular, he may be strong, but not only is he relient on something that isn't even his, he never taught Naruto anything other than Elemental Manipulation and Tree walking. He also showed favoritism to Sasuke, which is unexscusable in my book. Naruto's greatest teacher is actually most likely Minato, who was his role model and inspiration, or even himself, considering he taught himself a ton of what he knows and does. His other teachers all have had faults and only realized it later, if at all. So there it is, my reason. I make no promises not to bash other characters later on, though. I have many characters I dislike for legit reasons.

R&R, Vote, pass it on, repeat. ^_^ Cya next time!


End file.
